


Babe It's Our Wedding.

by stepouttathesun



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: I really need to clean, I wrote this instead of cleaning, I'm a nerd, LITTLE FETUS IS A GIRL NAMED EMMA, Leah and abby are maids of honors, M/M, Texting, Wedding Day, anyway back to the story, casual fiddler on the roof reference but yknow, garrett is best man, poor nick is just a groomsman, same with Anna and Morgan they just kinda stand there, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepouttathesun/pseuds/stepouttathesun
Summary: It's Bram and Simon's wedding day and fluff ensues.





	Babe It's Our Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics? In one day? It's more likely than you think.

Bram: I miss you. I have to go.

Simon: Me too. I have a wedding to go to.

Bram: Babe it's our wedding

Bram sighed, putting his phone down. After being together for 10 years, almost without a hitch, he was getting married to the love of his life. Garrett. Just kidding. He was getting married to the real love of his life, Simon.

Putting on his black suit with a dark blue tie, he thought about Simon. Specifically, how much he loved Simon. He thought about all their inside jokes, some they've had since high school. He thought about his blonde hair and adorable glasses, and he thought about Simon's smile that made him weak in the knees. He recited his vows in his head, as if he was going to be able to memorize them when he was nervous. He wasn't. 

His hands shook as he tied his own tie, something he had never done before. All of the sudden, he heard a bang and knew who it was. Garrett, his best man, was crazy and also crazy drunk. 

Nick was right behind him, talking on his phone to Abby.

"Garrett. Dude. You've gotta sober up. It's my wedding. Chill."

"Wait, it's your wedding? I totally forgot."

Garrett saw the fear strike big brown eyes, and grinned. "Dude I'm kidding! I know it's your wedding. I had one drink because I'm nervous. I'm not drunk."

Bram then turned to him, panicked. "You're nervous?!?! You're not the one getting married!" 

"Pshhhhhh it's not that big of a deal," Garret shrugged. 

"You'll change your mind in July when you marry Leah. It's NERVE WRACKING"

Garrett had never seen Bram so nervous. The smart boy, well man now, was almost shaking as he smoothed down his jacket. He looked Garrett in the eyes. 

"What if I screw up and he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Bram dude he loves you. He really does."

"I know, but... I don't know. I'm afraid he'll realize that he doesn't want to last minute."

**************************************************************************************

"SIMON SPIER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW"

"JESUS ABBY"

Simon grinned as wide as he could as he walked out of the bathroom, clad in a black suit with a blue bowtie. Abby hung up her phone and let her jaw drop, and Leah mirrored her face. In their blue dresses they both looked gorgeous, but Simon really stole the show.

"Simon. You look so hot." Abby didn't really have a filter.

"Hey back off, I have a fiancé."

"And I have a boyfriend but I can still admit that you're hot."

Leah was silent the whole time, still gaping at Simon. 

"Are you nervous?" She broke her no talking streak.

"Well I wasn't until now! I love him. There's nothing for me to be nervous about," Simon smiled, excited. 

**************************************************************************************

While a slow version of "Sunrise, Sunset" from Fiddler on the Roof played (The show that Simon had starred in as Motel in senior year), Emma walked out holding gorgeous blue flower petals and throwing them on the ground. They tried. Emma was Bram's little sister, now 9 years old and admittedly a little too old to be a flower girl but she didn't care. Abby and Leah followed, Leah on the arm of Garrett, her fiancé, and Abby on the arm of her boyfriend, Nick. Morgan and Anna had joined a little late, and had locked arms with each other, a new couple that had just emerged. 

Then Simon came out, and Bram almost cried. Alright. He did cry. Simon was so handsome. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and Bram had never seen him in a proper suit before, not even at prom. He was so beautiful and walking down the aisle, he looked almost like an angel. Bram had never seen someone so perfect.

Simon flashed him a megawatt grin before almost crying himself. Bram's tie brought out his eyes, and he looked perfect standing there with his hair messy but cute, and brown skin looking soft and touchable and perfectly kissable. He smiled at his family sitting in the front, and then at all of his friends. He looked Bram in the eyes and shot him a look that Bram had never seen before. A look that made Bram instantly know how in love Simon was with him. 

Simon got up there, and instantly grabbed Bram's hand and squeezed. 

"Babe, it's our wedding," Simon whispered, quoting Bram from earlier. 

"I know," Bram mouthed back. 

After the priest did a long speech that no one except Bram's mom cared about, he asked Simon to recite his vows. 

Simon grabbed the cards out of his pocket...and threw them. 

"I'm an actor, I don't need these!" Simon said, making everyone laugh. "Just kidding. I probably need them." He bent down to pick them up, and as soon as he stood up he grabbed Bram's hands. 

"We started emailing junior year. You were Blue and I was Jaques. And no one knew about that until now but now they do. And Bram, I just keep falling for you. I've never stopped. I keep falling over and over and normally I hate heights because I'm afraid of falling but this is the good type of falling. The falling that will never stop that I never want to stop. I love everything about you. We've been together for 10 years and I'm now twenty seven and I'm a hopeless romantic. I want to be with you until we're fifty seven and then ninety seven and I know I'm never going to stop. I love you. You're perfect and you're my fiancé and you're going to be my husband and it's just so weird that you love me back. And this is the second time I'm getting married to this song but last time it was a jewish straight marriage and I had to kiss Abby and that was gross, no offense. Anyway. Mr. soon to be Abraham Spier-Greenfeld, I love you." By the end of his speech, Simon was crying. He just loved Bram so much and he was in such shock that he was actually marrying him.

"Wow. I don't know how to beat that," Bram started. "Simon, you're perfect. I remember our first date, eating Oreos and milk in my car listening to Otis Redding. That's when I fell in love with you. I remember the first time I told you that I loved you. We were in your bed, making out with the door closed, sorry Mrs. Spier, when you pulled away. Your grey eyes met mine and you smiled and I looked down and told you I loved you. I remember when you got beat up in high school and I cried in front of you for the first time. I remember when you proposed to me the same night I was going to propose to you and you gave me a ring pop because you didn't have time to get an actual ring. I'm in love with everything Simon and I'm in love with all of our memories."

With that, Simon was crying even more. The priest looked at them and said 

"Abraham Greenfeld, do you take Simon Spier to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Simon Spier, do you take Abraham Greenfeld to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Simon's voice cracked "I do."

"Well then, I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Spier-Greenfeld. You may kiss your husband."

"Bram grabbed Simon by his slightly muscled arms and pulled him in for a hug, and then a sweet kiss.


End file.
